patriotische_liederfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Ernst Busch - Lied der Partei
Beschreibung Das Lied der Partei, auch bekannt als Die Partei hat immer recht, wurde von der DDR-Staatspartei SED als Lobeshymne benutzt. Bekannt wurde vor allem der einprägsame Vers Die Partei, die Partei, die hat immer recht. Text und Musik wurden 1949 von dem deutschsprachigen Tschechoslowaken Louis Fürnberg (1909-1957) verfasst (und 1950 uraufgeführt), welcher als überzeugter Kommunist 1928 in die Kommunistische Partei der Tschechoslowakei eingetreten war. Auch wenn das Lied als Lobeshymne Verbreitung fand, besonders in der DDR, so war der konkrete Anlass für das Lied gegenteiliger Natur. Fürnberg, der sich zu jener Zeit in Prag aufhielt, wurde 1949 erstmals nicht zum Parteitag der Kommunistischen Partei der Tschechoslowakei eingeladen, was ihn tief kränkte. English description: The song "Lied der Partei" (Song of the party), also known as "Die Partei hat immer recht" (The party is always right) was used in GDR (German Democratic Republic) as the official party song for the government-party "SED" (Socialist Unity Party of Germany). The song was written by Louis Fürnberg in 1950. In this video Ernst Busch singing the song. Deutsch text: Sie hat uns alles gegeben. Sonne und Wind und sie geizte nie. Wo sie war, war das Leben. Was wir sind, sind wir durch sie. Sie hat uns niemals verlassen. Fror auch die Welt, uns war warm. Uns schützt die Mutter der Massen. Uns trägt ihr mächtiger Arm. Die Partei, die Partei, die hat immer Recht! Und, Genossen, es bleibe dabei; Denn wer kämpft für das Recht, Der hat immer recht. Gegen Lüge und Ausbeuterei. Wer das Leben beleidigt, Ist dumm oder schlecht. Wer die Menschheit verteidigt, Hat immer recht. So, aus Leninschem Geist, Wächst, von Stalin geschweißt, Die Partei - die Partei - die Partei. Sie hat uns niemals geschmeichelt. Sank uns im Kampfe auch mal der Mut, Hat sie uns leis nur gestreichelt, zagt nicht und gleich war uns gut. Zählt denn noch Schmerz und Beschwerde, wenn uns das Gute gelingt. Wenn man den Ärmsten der Erde, Freiheit und Frieden erzwingt. Die Partei, die Partei, die hat immer Recht! Und, Genossen, es bleibe dabei; Denn wer kämpft für das Recht, Der hat immer recht. Gegen Lüge und Ausbeuterei. Der das Leben beleidigt, Ist dumm oder schlecht. Wer die Menschheit verteidigt, Hat immer recht. So, aus Leninschem Geist, Wächst, von Stalin geschweißt, Die Partei - die Partei - die Partei. Sie hat uns alles gegeben, Ziegel zum Bau und den großen Plan. Sie sprach: Meistert das Leben, Vorwärts Genossen packt an. Hetzen Hyänen zum Kriege, Bricht euer Bau ihre Macht, Zimmert das Haus und die Wiege, Bauleute seid auf der Wacht. Die Partei, die Partei, die hat immer Recht! Und, Genossen, es bleibe dabei; Denn wer kämpft für das Recht, Der hat immer Recht. Gegen Lüge und Ausbeuterei. Der das Leben beleidigt, ist dumm oder schlecht. Wer die Menschheit verteidigt, Hat immer recht. So, aus Leninschem Geist, Wächst, von Stalin geschweißt, Die Partei - die Partei - die Partei. English text (Google Translate): She has given us everything. Sun and wind and it never was stingy. Where was she was the life. What we are, we are through it. She has never left us. Froze the world, we were warm. Protects us from the mother of the masses. Us carries her powerful arm. The party, the party is always right! And, comrades, it remains there; For he who fights for the right He's always right. Against lies and Ausbeuterei. Anyone who insults the life Is stupid or bad. Who defends the human race, Is always right. So, from Lenin's mind, Grows, welded by Stalin, The party - the party - the party. She has never flattered us. We fell in battle and even the courage, Has she softly caressed us only zagt not like us and was good. Counts for more pain and complaint if we do best. If one of the poorest of the earth, Freedom and peace enforcing. The party, the party is always right! And, comrades, it remains there; For he who fights for the right He's always right. Against lies and Ausbeuterei. The life offended Is stupid or bad. Who defends the human race, Is always right. So, from Lenin's mind, Grows, welded by Stalin, The party - the party - the party. She has given us everything, Bricks for the construction and the grand plan. She said: Master's life, Forward comrades in packs. Hyenas rush to war, Breaks your build their power, Zimmert the house and the cradle Builders are on the watch. The party, the party is always right! And, comrades, it remains there; For he who fights for the right He's always right. Against lies and Ausbeuterei. The life offended is stupid or bad. Who defends the human race, Is always right. So, from Lenin's mind, Grows, welded by Stalin, The party - the party - the party. © 2011 OTUZNIAK V. P. Kategorie:Videos